A Cullen Christmas
by undecidable
Summary: This is a story written by my sister of the Cullens at Christmas with some good ol' fanshioned truth or dare.


A Cullen Christmas

**AN: This story is about the Cullens on Christmas, with a little truth or dare at the end, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or its characters.**

BPOV

I climbed out of Edward's Volvo and shut the door. I started around to the trunk, but with Edward's vampire speed and strength he was already at the front door with my bag, by the time I blinked. It was Christmas Eve, and Charlie, with a bit of persuasion, agreed I could spend it with the Cullens.

I walked up the front steps and Edward opened the door for me. Always the gentlemen. I passed him, smelling his intoxicating scent on the way in. I guess I should have anticipated what I saw.

"Edward? What-?"

"Alice." He answered my unfinished question.

The entire house was decorated with Christmas decorations. There was a tree in the middle of the room, bare but nice. It smelled of ginger bread, and there were eight stockings hanging on the wall.

"Alice saw that you were coming and insisted we celebrate the 'right way'," Edward explained. He crinkled his nose. I guessed it was at the smell.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, running over to me. I felt her dancer- like figure give me a quick hug.

"Um, hi Alice. Why did you do all of this?"

"Because tomorrow's Christmas! Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's beautiful. But why are there eight stockings? There are only seven of you."

"One for you, Bella." I looked at her sheepishly. "Now enough questions. Go put your bag away, then we can decorate the tree!" She commanded. I looked at Edward and he handed the bag to me.

I staggered up the stairs, Edward close behind, in case I fell. Sure enough, I did. He caught me with his strong arms and placed me back on my feet.

"Can you try not to get hurt? I don't want to be at the hospital on Christmas morning." I stuck my tongue out at him.

**AN: I know this story isn't very good, but review! All you have to do is type words, but no flames please. Okay, just saying, back to the story.**

EPOV

I followed Bella to my room, and she dropped the bag on my bed. She turned to me.

"This is going to be interesting." I said.

"Why? Don't you guys always celebrate Christmas?"

"No, actually. We never saw the point since we can buy what we want all the time." Bella looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to do this," she apologized.

I tipped her head to look in my eyes. "Bella, we want to. Everyone does. Esme is gets to try to cook, Alice gets to shop, Rosalie gets presents, Emmett loves giving prank gifts, and Jasper loves this time of year because everyone is so happy, and I get to be with you."

"What about Carlisle?" She asked.

"He has to work tonight but he will be home tomorrow in time for the presents."

The word present felt weird on my tongue.

"There's going to be presents?" Bella flopped onto her bed.

"Yes, love. You are our guest. There will be presents." She groaned.

"Come on!" Alice yelled.

We both went downstairs to see Alice opening boxes of Christmas tree ornaments. Alice grabbed an ornament in each hand.

Bella walked towards the boxes and picked out a blue snowflake. She gently placed it on the tree, then grabbed another one. I picked a red, round ornament and placed it next to Bella's.

"Edward! Spread them out! Or else, the tree will look messy!" Alice criticized me.

It took about forty five minuets to complete the tree using 'human speed', with Alice criticizing everything. I lifted Bella up to place a silver star at the top.

"Perfect!" Alice mused.

"Very nice." I heard Esme compliment. I turned and she was holding a small plate of cookies. "Bella, I made these for you."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella gladly took the plate and nibbled on one of the cookies.

"How are they?" Esme looked slightly nervous.

"They're great." Bella reassured her.

Next I sat down at the piano and started playing Christmas carols. Bella sat next to me on the bench. Soon Jasper came down and everyone felt the Christmas cheer. Even Emmett sang. Louder than necessary, but he sang.

About an hour later, we were sitting in the living room watching a Christmas Carol. Bella was on my lap, Rosalie and Emmett were predicting what would happen, and Alice and Jasper were on the floor. I heard Bella yawn, and I paused the DVD.

"Bella you should go to sleep." Alice suggested.

"Okay." Bella agreed with another yawn.

I walked her upstairs then kissed her good night.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I shut the door and went downstairs to help my family with some late night shopping…

**AN: I promise the next part will be more interesting. But I have to set it all up.**

**Christmas Morning**

BPOV

"Wake up Bella! WAKE UP!!"

My eyes opened and I saw Alice at the side of my bed.

"It' time to open presents! Carlisle's back and everyone is waiting! Come on!" She rushed me out of bed and got my clothes out of my bag. I changed, brushed my hair down, and rushed downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs I froze. I had been focusing so hard, trying not trip, I hadn't noticed what was under the tree.

A mountain. There was a mountain of presents. I had never seen so many in my life. I felt my jaw drop. I quickly closed my mouth then went to sit by Edward.

"Go ahead, love, pick one out." Edward urged me forward. I looked around the room and it was the perfect picture of Christmas. All the Cullens nodded, but Rosalie looked a little impatient.

I picked up a big rectangular box. It was wrapped in Red shiny paper with a tag that indicated it was from Emmett. I tore at the corners first and then ripped at the tape. When it was completely unwrapped, I was holding Guitar Hero, for Nintendo Wii.

"Um, thanks Emmett, but I don't have a Wii."

"But, we do!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh. I set the new game aside for later.

Next Edward opened a present from Emmett and Rosalie, It was a new CD.

Everyone proceeded to open their presents one by one. It was my turn again and I opened a silver box, from Alice and Jasper. There was a pair was a pair of shoes and a mood ring. Jasper said the mood ring was so Edward would always know my mood.

Everyone then opened the rest of their presents and by the end I had:

Guitar Hero from Emmett, A pair of shoes from Alice, A mood ring from Jasper, A necklace from Rosalie, A blue skirt from Esme, A book from Carlisle, a first aid kit from Edward, and a blue blouse from Edward.

"Wait a minute!" I ran upstairs and retrieved the presents I had gotten for everyone, out of my bag. I gathered them up and returned to the waiting Cullens. I passed out my presents to their owners.

First, Edward ripped open the green wrapping paper to find his new book of piano music. Next, Alice opened her new pair of earrings, Jasper opened his new book, Rosalie opened her new bag of make-up, Emmett opened his new t-shirt, Esme opened her new cookbook, and Carlisle opened his new Medical book.

"Thank you." I heard seven different voices say.

"Your welcome everybody."

"Bella. Look under the tree." Edward advised.

I glanced at the tree and noticed that their was on last box with my name on it. I picked it up and it felt it was slightly heavy. The tag said it was from Edward. I unwrapped the little present and found a silver music box with a sapphire on the front. I lifted the lid and heard my lullaby.

"Edward, it's beautiful! Thank you!" I gave him a little kiss and a hug.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered in my ear.

"Aaaaaww!" Emmett bellowed. "Enough of this gushy stuff. Let's play truth or dare!

Everyone groaned with different protests.

"I have to go back to work, but I will see you tonight. Merry Christmas everyone. Goodbye Bella." Carlisle waded through the wrapping paper and exited. Esme cleaned up all the wrapping paper and went back to the kitchen.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I, all got into a circle to play truth or dare.

"I'll start!" declared Emmett, "Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay then. I dare you to get a bowl of ice cream, put it on your head with the ice cream, and say iggy wiggy, I'm a piggy, oink, oink, oink."

"What! No way!" She protested.

"You have to!" Emmett argued.

"You will pay." Rosalie entered the kitchen then returned with the bowl of ice cream. She stuck it on her head and recited the little poem. "Iggy wiggy, I'm a piggy, oink, oink, oink." She took the bowl of her head and put it in the kitchen. She then wiped her hair with a towel. She returned to the circle and sat down while giving Emmett death glares.

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you honestly like the pants Alice gave you earlier?"

"Of course he does!" Alice exclaimed.

"Jasper?"

"Um, no." He said quietly.

"What! You said you did!" Alice accused.

"I lied. I didn't want you to feel bad." I heard a cracking sound. Edward explained that Alice had smacked Jasper at vampire speed.

"Don't ever lie to me again!"

"Fine. Bella truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to do the Macarena, while singing the peanut butter jelly time song, then scream at the top of you lungs Yeah I like waffles!"

"Why would I do that?!" I asked.

"Because it's truth or dare!" Then Jasper proceeded to start laughing hysterically.

I got up and started dancing. "Peanut butter Jelly time! Peanut butter Jelly time! Peanut butter Jelly time! Peanut butter Jelly time! Yeah, I like waffles!"

I blushed and sat down.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! Peanut butter jelly! Hahahahahah!" Emmett boomed.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather kiss Jessica or Angela?"

"Neither." He answered quickly.

"Nope, got to pick one." I said.

"Fine. Angela I guess."

"Why?"

"Because Jessica already has a crush on me. I don't want to encourage it."

"Fine." I surrendered.

"Alice truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress in an elf costume that is too small and sing jingle bell rock off tune."

"Is that all you got? Okay."

Alice then ran out at vampire speed and returned with the costume on.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time! It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse  
pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock"

She ran and changed then came back downstairs.

"Edward your family is weird." I said.

"I know. Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed my story. It doesn't have to be Christmas to read it. Tell your friends! Go Twilight!**


End file.
